Si and Am
Si and Am are antagonists from Disney's 15th full-length animated feature film, Lady and the Tramp. They are a pair of twin Siamese cats who seek to cause trouble, eat others' food, and incriminate the dog. They were both voiced by the late Peggy Lee in the original, the late Mary Kay Bergman (Si) and Tress MacNeille (Am) in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, and both by Tress MacNeille for House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains ''after the death of Bergman. History ''Lady and the Tramp Si and Am first appeared when their owner, Aunt Sarah, comes to babysit the Brown's new baby. The two emerge from the picnic basket Sarah carried them in, introducing themselves to Lady, then immediately roaming the house, claiming they might "stay for quite a while". They begin destroying the house, tearing up curtains and wrecking furniture. They try to eat the family fish and bird, but Lady comes in to scare them off. The two then hear the baby crying upstairs, and decide to go and steal some of the baby's milk. Lady, not wanting this to happen, chases them off, causing some destruction. Sarah comes down and investigates, and the two cats fake injury. Sarah pities them and carries them upstairs, while blaming the whole affair on Lady and muzzling her. ''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' Si and Am appear briefly in the 2001 direct-to-video sequel, where Sarah again carries them around in the picnic basket. Scamp wishes he were braver, so he could take on threats such as them. Later, they are shown at a picnic with Sarah, where they attempt to steal a turkey. However, Scamp rushes by and scares them away. Other Appearances ''House of Mouse'' Si and Am make several cameo appearances throughout the show, most notably in the episode "Rent Day", where they appear to be rooting and friendly with Aristocats heroes O'Malley and the Alley Cats. ''Mickey's House of Villains'' Si and Am also appear in the 2002 direct-to-video film, Mickey's House of Villains. They participate in the villains' takeover of the House of Mouse, and later watch the final showdown between Mickey Mouse and Jafar. When Jafar is defeated, they flee with the rest of the villains. They also appeared in the film's trailer. Disney Parks *In Fantasmic!, Si and Am appear in the musical bubble sequence. *They have a statue in the Disney Villains Store at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Merchandise *Si and Am appear commonly in both Lady and the Tramp and Disney Villains merchandise. Gallery Pictures 46d1e2dc50d7d5a0cc9f867ce9359fe9.jpg Lady-and-the-Tramp-disneys-lady-and-the-tramp-9614616-720-480.jpg 707a16328669e0cce28fc71ebc4373e3.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps_com-3757.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps_com-3771.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps_com-3892.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps_com-3917.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps_com-3941.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps_com-3974.jpg Si-and-Am.jpg|Si and Am as they appear in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. Image_0083.jpg|Si and Am in Mickey's House of Villains. Si_and_Am-House_of_Villains02.jpg Yus.jpg Si_y_Am_2.png 32513dd07d386f59dd8d9ebf066a25f5.jpg Si_and_Am_with_Bows.jpg|Concept art. Si_Am_Tsum_Tsum_Keychain.jpg|Si and Am's Tsum Tsums. Video Peggy Lee - The Siamese Cat Song Trivia *Their song, the Siamese Cat Song, was featured on the Disney Villains: Simply Sinister Songs album. *Their original names during writing were Nip and Tuck. *With their names combined, "Siam" is the former name of the Kingdom of Thailand, referencing the cats' heritage and the name of the country. *They were controversial to some, being cited as offensive Asian stereotypes. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Incriminators Category:Twin/Clone Category:Partners in Crime Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Animals Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Female Category:Strategic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Amoral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pets Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Saboteurs Category:Comedy Villains